


От судьбы не уйдешь

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого человека в мире есть родственная душа - идеальный партнер, предназначенный судьбой. Но Леонард Маккой не верит в судьбу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От судьбы не уйдешь

У каждого человека есть родственная душа. Вторая половинка. Самый интересный собеседник и самый чуткий любовник. Лучший друг и любовь всей жизни. Словом, идеальный партнер.

Никто не знает, как зовут его родственную душу, где и когда им суждено встретиться. Но как только их пути пересекаются, они узнают друг друга с первого взгляда. Это ощущение узнавания невозможно описать словами — к тому же для каждого оно свое — и, чтобы развеять сомнения, на руке проступают буквы, складывающиеся в имя.

Павел Чехов мечтал встретить свою родственную душу с того самого дня, как мама рассказала ему историю их с отцом знакомства. История барышни и хулигана: главный школьный задира, несясь по коридору, сбил с ног тихую и незаметную отличницу. А потом — небывалое дело! — остановился, протянул руку и помог ей подняться с пола. С того дня они были неразлучны.

В Пашиной кучерявой голове рождаются десятки сценариев встречи с человеком, которому суждено стать его второй половинкой. Они все очень разные, но одинаково заканчиваются сказочным «и жили они долго и счастливо». Когда его одноклассники начинают заводить романтические отношения — потому что они подростки, потому что у них гормоны, потому что нужно попробовать, прежде чем тебя на всю жизнь свяжет с одним человеком — он решает ждать и, чтобы как-то скрасить ожидание, с головой ныряет в учебу.

Павел Чехов верит, что рано или поздно судьба сведет его с родственной душой. Леонард Маккой не верит в судьбу, родственные души и прочую чушь. Идеальный мужчина его матери умер спустя неделю после их знакомства — разбился в автокатастрофе. Ей тогда было всего восемнадцать. Спустя десять лет она встретила его отца (о родственной душе которого Маккою до сих пор ничего не известно), через год они поженились, еще через год родился Леонард. Они до сих пор вместе.

Из всей этой истории Маккой сделал два вывода. Первый: если судьба и существует, то она — циничная сука, которая любит издеваться над людьми. Иначе зачем дарить человеку идеальную пару, чтобы через неделю отнять ее навсегда? Второй: каждый сам кузнец своего счастья. Даже если два человека не были предназначены друг другу судьбой, они вполне могут прожить вместе долгую и счастливую жизнь. Как его родители, например.

Поэтому Леонард женится — разумеется, по любви (по крайней мере он уверен, что это любовь). Потом они с женой заводят ребенка. А потом Мириам уходит от него к другому. Нет, он не ее родственная душа — как и Леонард, она не верит в эту романтическую чепуху — просто по каким-то ее внутренним критериям он оказался лучше Маккоя. «Ну и к черту!» — думает Леонард и записывается в Звездный Флот. Космос — это риск и болезни во мраке и тишине и никаких предназначенных судьбой вторых половинок.

* * *  
Находясь на мостике «Энтерпрайза», Маккой почти всегда чувствует себя нехорошо. «Психосоматика», — отмахивается он. Боязнь полетов, занудный вулканец, постоянно лезущий на рожон лучший друг и маячащая на горизонте опасность — кого угодно затошнит от такого букета.

— ...а оттуда, если не будет помех, мы сможем попасть на их корабль!  
— Может получиться.  
— Малыш, сколько тебе лет?  
— Семнадцать, сэр!  
— О, прекрасно, ему семнадцать... — изливается ядом Маккой.  
— Доктор, мистер Чехов прав.

Вошедший Спок отвлекает на себя всеобщее внимание, поэтому никто не замечает, как Маккой, тихо охнув, хватается за бок. «Аппендицит», — почему-то первым делом проносится в голове, а потом он вспоминает, что аппендикс у него вырезали двадцать лет назад. Стоящий впереди Чехов оттягивает воротник формы и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони вспотевший лоб. Похоже, все на взводе, и у каждого организм реагирует на стресс по-своему. Неприятно, но ничего необычного.

В следующие двадцать четыре часа Маккою приходится стать свидетелем и участником такого калейдоскопа событий, что думать о каких-то легких недомоганиях на нервной почве совершенно некогда. А когда возможность остановиться, перевести дух и наконец-то подумать о себе, а не надвигающейся опасности и полном лазарете пациентов, все-таки появляется, он понимает, что чувствует зуд в левом предплечье.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Не может быть. Закатав рукав, Маккой видит на своей руке два слова, выведенные каллиграфическим почерком: «Павел Чехов», и окончательно убеждается в том, что судьба — циничная сука. Семнадцатилетний мальчик? Серьезно? Если Маккой начнет составлять список причин, по которым Чехов не может быть его идеальным партнером, он не закончит и через неделю. Поэтому он молча вкатывает себе дозу антигистаминного, чтобы унять зуд (на слова «родственная душа» у него давно аллергия, так что должно помочь), а потом в одиночестве напивается.

«Если это правда, он придет ко мне сам», — говорит себе Маккой. Потому что Чехов, несмотря на его гениальность, наверняка романтичен и наивен, как и полагается семнадцатилетнему юноше. Он рано или поздно заявится в лазарет (или, если хватит наглости, прямо в каюту доктора), загонит в угол, и вот тогда Леонарду, хочешь не хочешь, придется разбираться с вывертами судьбы. А пока он может подождать. Позиция труса? Возможно. Зато нервы целее.

Через два дня зуд в руке проходит; его сменяет боль, а аккуратные буквы начинают кровоточить. Это нехороший знак — но вполне ожидаемый. Как медик Маккой знал, что рано или поздно это должно было начаться, но в глубине души надеялся, что медицинские справочники ошибаются на этот счет. Обрабатывая кровоточащие царапины и накладывая повязку, он думает, что с Чеховым должно происходить то же самое, поэтому скоро он придет в лазарет.

Но Чехов не приходит — его приносят на руках. Энсин без сознания, и левый рукав его формы насквозь пропитан кровью. Черт. Глупый мальчишка терпел до последнего. Не верил? Боялся? Ну что ему стоило подойти поговорить? «А ты подошел?» — напоминает не кстати проснувшаяся совесть. Выругавшись, Маккой отгоняет всех, даже сестру Чэпел. Когда первая помощь оказана и доктор уверен, что жизнь Чехова вне опасности, он наконец-то заставляет себя взглянуть на тонкие буквы на Пашином предплечье — «Леонард Маккой».

* * *  
Когда Паша приходит в создание, доктор Маккой сидит у его изголовья и что-то читает с падда. Левая рука энсина забинтована, надписи не видно, но они оба знают, что она там — буквы въедаются в кожу навсегда и не блекнут, даже если вторая половинка умирает. Их не выведешь, как татуировку, они заново проступают даже после пересадки кожи. Поэтому мать Маккоя даже в жару носит одежду с длинными рукавами.

— Вы здесь, — удивленно говорит Чехов, открыв глаза.

— Конечно, я здесь, — немного ворчливо отвечает Маккой, снимая очки и откладывая падд. — Плох тот доктор, который не заботится о своих пациентах.

— Пациентах, — с горечью говорит Паша. — Конечно.

С этими словами Чехов закрывает глаза, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Среди десятков сценариев встречи родственных душ, населяющих Пашину кучерявую голову, подобного никогда не было. И даже преисполненный юношеского романтизма Чехов, с раннего возраста веривший в идею вторых половинок, которых сводит судьба, чтобы они жили долго и счастливо, начинает в ней сомневаться.

Следующие три месяца они старательно избегают друг друга. Доктор Маккой, правда, настаивает, чтобы энсин еженедельно являлся на профилактический осмотр — этой короткой близости хватает, чтобы прекратить кровотечения. А с легкой тошнотой и зудом в левой руке, пожалуй, можно и свыкнуться.

Впрочем, Маккой все-таки пытается что-то сделать со сложившейся ситуацией. Как только у него выдается свободная минутка, он начинает искать способ как-то разорвать связь. Не может быть такого, чтобы никто не пытался — наверняка должен был найтись человек, решивший бросить вызов судьбе и отказавшийся играть по чужим правилам. Результаты поиска неутешительные.

Спустя три месяца надпись на руке Маккоя воспаляется, и он понимает, что еженедельных профилактических осмотров теперь мало. Чехов приходит дважды в неделю, затем — через день, затем — каждый день. Но самочувствие обоих стремительно ухудшается.

Маккой знает, что выход у них всего один, и он ему не нравится. (На самом деле, выходов два, но второй — покориться судьбе и попробовать — Маккою не нравится еще больше, поэтому он за них обоих выбирает меньшее из зол.)

Однажды вечером он приходит в каюту Чехова и без обиняков заявляет:

— Мы должны заняться сексом.

Павел смотрит на него расширившимися от ужаса глазами. Наверное, он первый на Земле человек, подобным образом реагирующий на перспективу заняться сексом со своей родственной душой. Маккой ловит себя на мысли, что очень хочет узнать, что сейчас творится в этой кудрявой голове. Но чем меньше знаешь, тем меньше привязываешься. Не дождавшись от Чехова вербальной реакции, он терпеливо поясняет:

— Физическая близость снимает симптомы. Очевидно, простых прикосновений больше недостаточно, так что нужно что-то более... существенное.

— Я никогда не... — выдавливает из себя Чехов, и Маккой понимающе кивает: — Я в курсе. Не бойся, я знаю, что делать.

«Конечно, знаешь, у тебя была жена», — мелькает в голове у Паши, но он эту мысль не озвучивает, а вместо этого спрашивает:

— Будет больно?

— Нет, — качает головой Леонард. — Я не думаю, что секс с проникновением — необходимое условие. На данном этапе, по крайней мере.

— А. Хорошо, — отвечает Паша, но облегчения в его голосе не слышно.

Они раздеваются в разных концах каюты, не глядя друг на друга, и ложатся на кровать. Койки на «Энтерпрайзе» такие узкие, что им приходится прижаться друг к другу.

— Приступим? — нервно смеется Паша, и Маккой тянется вперед, чтобы его поцеловать. Он все еще не хочет быть с Чеховым, но все-таки первый раз парня должен быть не таким... клиническим. Пусть он даже происходит с клинической целью.

— Не нужно, — отстраняется Паша. — Давайте просто быстрее покончим с этим.

Маккою кажется, что воздух в каюте буквально звенит от напряжения, причем вовсе не сексуального, и как в такой обстановке возбудиться (а тем более кончить) — совершенно не понятно. Паша весь дрожит в его руках, и доктор, несмотря на отказ, все-таки целует его — одними губами, почти целомудренно.

Чехов моментально расслабляется и даже начинает отвечать на поцелуй, прижимается ближе, толкается вперед бедрами. Маккой подается навстречу, задает ритм, и Паша с моментально подхватывает его, разрывая поцелуй и упираясь лбом в плечо доктора. Он всхлипывает, и Леонард понимает, что это не сдерживаемые стоны удовольствия, а начинающаяся истерика.

Он сильнее прижимает Пашу к себе, шепчет на ухо какие-то глупости, и Чехов — удивительно — не пытается отстраниться, только всхлипывает немного громче. Маккой просовывает руку между их тел, обхватывает ей оба члена, и хватает буквально пары движений, чтобы они кончили — одновременно.

Для родственных душ такое — не редкость, а норма: идеальные партнеры во всем. Леонард впервые в жизни думает, что, возможно, не такая уж это и глупость. Может быть, им все же стоит попробовать? Он хочет сказать об этом Паше, но тот высвобождается из его объятий, резко отодвигается, чуть не падая с кровати, и просит сиплым голосом, размазывая по щекам слезы:

— Уходи, пожалуйста.

Маккой хочет возразить, но Чехов умоляюще сморит на него и одним губами повторяет: — Пожалуйста, уходи.

Леонард молча одевается, накрывает Чехова одеялом и выходит из каюты. Он чувствует себя... странно. Физически он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо — все дело, пожалуй, в выплеске эндорфинов во время оргазма — а вот на душе скребут кошки. Но если Паша сейчас не хочет говорить, они могут все обсудить завтра, когда поулягутся эмоции. Да, завтра они сядут и спокойно поговорят, как взрослые люди. И, возможно, Маккой все-таки найдет в себе силы признать собственную неправоту.

* * *  
Но спокойного разговора не выходит. Наутро в лазарет вновь приносят бессознательного Чехова. Маккой смотрит на пропитанный кровью рукав формы, и его захлестывает чувство дежа вю. Он задирает собственный рукав, ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, что кто-то может увидеть написанное на предплечье имя, но буквы не кровоточат и даже не воспалены. Тогда он разрывает рукав Чехова и видит несколько аккуратных надрезов, пересекающих вену.

— Блядь.

Второй раз спасая Чехова от кровопотери, он думает о том, что оба раза энсин мог избежать лазарета — если бы он, Маккой, не был чертовым трусом.

Когда Паша приходит в себя, Маккой сидит у изголовья кровати и держит его за перебинтованную руку.

— Ты меня перепугал, — первое, что говорит ему Леонард. — Зачем ты это сделал? Как тебе такое вообще могло в голову прийти?

— Меньшее из зол, — отвечает Паша. — Если бы все оставалось по-прежнему, мы бы друг друга возненавидели, несмотря на надписи на руках. Если бы мы попробовали держать дистанцию, мы бы оба оказались прикованы к больничной койке. А так хотя бы один из нас останется жив, здоров... и свободен.

— Ты идиот, — злится Маккой. — Я понимаю, что наша ситуация далека от идеальной, но... лишать себя жизни? К чему такие крайности? Ты не мог сперва прийти и поговорить?

— Поговорить? — Чехов пытается кричать, но выходит хрип. — Поговорить?! У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты не хочешь говорить. И делать ничего не хочешь, а хочешь только оттягивать неизбежное. Хренов борец с системой. Бездействие — не борьба, понимаешь?

Маккой всю жизнь думал, что бросает вызов судьбе, а она все это время смеялась ему в лицо.

— И все-таки — почему? — снова спрашивает он.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, идиот, — грустно отвечает Чехов. — И хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И если ты думаешь, что будешь счастлив без меня — так тому и быть.

— Сегодня ночью, перед тем как ты попросил меня уйти, я хотел предложить попробовать, — говорит Маккой. В горле стоит комок, и каждое слово дается с трудом. — Попробовать быть вместе.

— Долго же вы думали, доктор Маккой, — криво улыбается Паша. — Поговорим чуть попозже, хорошо? Мне нужно отдохнуть. Кровопотеря, знаете ли.

На самом деле они оба понимают, что будут вместе. Потому что это судьба. И меньшее из зол. Но вот окончится ли их история словами «и жили они долго и счастливо» — это вопрос, на который пока что ни у одного из них нет ответа.


End file.
